


But I get Cas!

by Nichimgriff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, human!Cas, pre season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichimgriff/pseuds/Nichimgriff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't their usual hunting trip. They found out about a missing person just some miles away from them but Sam on the other hand found another possible case more interesting. After arguing the agreed on splitting up. “But I get Cas!”, Dean insisted and Sam just smiled at him knowingly, mumbled “Of course you do...” under his breath and went packing for the trip, leaving Dean confused.<br/>(human!Cas, but before season 9/ going other ways)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I get Cas!

The Impala comes to a halt and Dean turns to face Cas.  
“We'll go in and ask if anybody knows something about the preschool teacher that vanished to know if it's something for us, okay?”  
“Dean, you don't have to talk to me like I'm a child, spare it for the actual kids in there.”, Cas points at the building in front of them. “This isn't the first hunt I'm attending, and you even said I wasn't as bad as you thought the last time. So please don't patronize me.”  
“Okay then, let's go.”  
It wasn't their usual hunting trip. They found out about a missing person just some miles away from them and since it was very quiet the last weeks they were bored and wanted to check it out. After all it was quite possible to be something supernatural. Sam on the other hand found another possible case more interesting. After arguing for almost an hour they made the deal to go after both cases, but separated. “But I get Cas!”, Dean insisted and Sam just smiled at him knowingly, mumbled “Of course you do...” under his breath and went packing for the trip, leaving Dean confused.

 

They walk through the snow, every step making little noises. Castiel shivers and puts his hand in one of the pockets of his trenchcoat and suddenly stops. “What?”, Dean looks at him surprised. “Dean, I'm sorry, I don't know where my mind is the last days... but I forgot my badge.”  
“I think I have to take it back, you're not as good as a hunter as I thought.”, he shakes his head and grabs some of the snow lying on the fence next to them, squeezes it shortly and throws it at the former angel. “Dean, I think starting a snowball fight isn't very professional.”  
“Killjoy”, Dean mutters underneath his breath and let's another handful of snow he picked up fall to the ground. “What did you say?”  
“Nothing, I'll get your badge. Wait here, but don't look suspicious, it's not good for a grown man to be lingering around kindergartens.” Castiel tilts his head and watches Dean jog up the stairs to the parking lot.

“Excuse me?”, a voice appears behind Castiel. “I'm not lingering around!”, the former angel blurts out and receives a confused look. “Don't you want to come inside? Your coat doesn't look warm enough for standing outside.”  
“Actually it's quite warm...” She cracks an uneasy smile and taps on the glassy part of the door she's leaning onto. “Well then...”, they look at each other awkwardly. Castiel tries to smile but it feels weird, so he just huffs out a bit of breath and looks away embarrassed.

“Am I interrupting something?”, Dean comes down the stairs and grins at them slyly. “No. Why do you thi...”, Cas starts but Dean throws the badge towards him and flashes his own to the woman standing in the door. The woman straightens up immediately, opens the door a bit more and a little kid appears behind her. “Agents Smith and Smith, not related. We're here to investigate the disappearance of Ms. Page. She used to work here, right?” 

“Oh... yes, she worked here... truly awful thing...”, the woman goes silent. “Can we... can we go inside? It's getting a bit cold.”, Dean flashes a grin at her. “Oh, of course, sorry...”, she jumps to the side and let's both men enter.

“What's your name?”, Dean asks her while they're walking through the corridor. Kids can be heard playing with toys and running around, probably playing fetch with each other. Castiel watches them fondly. 

“My name is Casey. Casey Green...”, Dean chuckles and grins at Cas, walking directly behind him, but only receives a confused tilt of his head. “I didn't know my name was so funny...”  
“No, it isn't funny... not really... I just... forget it.”

“I think it's better if we go into the office, it's too loud in here.”, Casey says, leading them further inside. Finally they stop at a door labeled with office, the word finger painted on a framed piece of paper. Casey pats her pockets and blushes. “I think I forgot the keys, wait here until I'm back, please.”, she says and hurries away.

Some seconds later Castiel taps Deans arm and whispers “Dean, I think we're being watched...”  
“What?”, Dean looks around but can't see anybody watching them. Castiel rolls his eyes and makes a short hand movement to the little boy from before, hovering around the edge of the corridor, watching them curiously.

“Ah, let him watch, he's just a little noisy child.”, Dean laughs and stretches a bit, blocking Cas' sight of the child. 

“Are you two together?”, Dean winces and turns around, noticing the child now standing right in front of him. “Wow, kid, you're quiet as a ninja!”  
“Are you two together?”, the kid asks again. “Yeah”, says Dean at the exact moment as Cas exclaims “No”. Cas blushes and Dean laughs. “I saw you throwing snow at him, and I never saw any adults but Ms Page and her boyfriend throwing snow at each other.”, the kid blubbers and looks at them with big eyes. “And you said your name was Smith, just as his name is, but you're not related, so I thought you are married...”

“Timmy, are you bothering these two men?”, Casey asks as she appears again. “No Ms Green, I was just asking something.”  
“And now you'll go back to the others please, we have to talk about adult things.” She opens the door to the office and holds it open for the men to get in. Dean enters the room but looks back when he realizes Castiel is still standing in the corridor. In fact, he is squatting right in front of the little boy. 

“So your name is Timmy?”, he asks him friendly. “I know something about Ms Page that could help you!”, Timmy blurts out. Castiels Eyes widen and Dean steps out of the office again.

“Tell us what you know, we'll be listening.”, Cas encourages the little boy to speak but he just looks at the ground and bites his lip. 

“You won't believe me...”  
“We'll believe you, don't worry.” 

Timmy nervously squeezes his fingers. "She brought me home. Last Wednesday. My mother didn't come and get me. Ms Page was so nice and came with me, so I didn't have to go alone. When I was inside, I looked out of the window to wave at her when she was about to leave... but then there was this... this weird man. And he just grabbed her, put her on his shoulder and took her away. I wanted to help her, I ran to the door but when I opened the door, they were already gone...", a little tear rolls down his cheek. Dean appears next to Castiel. “You couldn't have done anything Timmy.”, he says and gently swipes away a tear rolling down the boys cheek. “Can you tell us more about the man?”, Castiel asks a bit impatient. Timmy nods and swipes his sleeve over his nose. "The man was big. Like... really big... And I saw him open his mouth, and he had this really weird teeth... And when the light of a lantern shined on him, his eyes looked like a laser or something...”

“I'm sorry he tells you such ridiculous stories. I think he watched too much TV at home again. Laser eyes, of course...”, Casey shakes her head. 

“Can you tell us where you live, Timmy?” 

 

“Vampires? Are you sure you don't want to call Sam and tell him we need him? I mean, I don't have my powers anymore. Dean, listen to me!”, Castiel grabs Deans arm and makes him turn around. “Have a bit more confidence in yourself, Cas. Sam wanted to go after his own case. We can do this alone. And you don't even have to carry a gun with you this time.”, Dean goes to the Impala and opens the trunk. He offers him one of the machetes lying in it. “Does it feel very different to the angel blades?”  
“Actually... yes...”  
“Well... deal with it.”, Dean smirks, takes the machete out of Cas' hands and puts it back to the other weapons. 

“And didn't you have to kill some vampires in purgatory too?”  
“How? You already killed most of them before they could get to me”, Dean rolled his eyes, “and additionally... the leviathans were after me and I think even the other monsters were afraid of them and didn't want to get near them...” Cas stares into the distance and his eyes lose focus. This isn't a good condition for him to be in, so Dean claps him on the back and motions him to get into the car.

They stay silent for most of the drive, Cas staring out of the window, kneading his hands, Dean focusing on the road and searching for the address Timmy gave him, until Cas huffs out a breath and turns himself more in Deans direction. 

“Dean...?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Back there... when Timmy...”, he pauses and takes a deep breath. “when Timmy asked if we were a couple...”, Dean grips the steering wheel a bit tighter. “why did you say yes?”  
“I don't know man... We'll hopefully never see the kid again, and there's the possibility that it makes it easier for the kid to open up to us or something like that... so... why not?”  
“Hm... you're right...”, Cas goes back to staring out of the window and Dean mentally wipes sweat off his forehead. If Cas had better social skills he would have been able to tell Dean has a secret. He actually was kind of glad Sam didn't want to come with them this time. It just feels different, hunting with Cas... different in terms of good, of course. And Cas tends to think he's useless, now that he doesn't have his grace anymore, so Dean likes to use every chance to show him that he's still a good fighter, only without the ability to smite everyone with a single touch. And to be honest... it intimidated him... and sometimes aroused him. But before that train of thought could go any further he notices with relief that they reached the house they were looking for. 

“What exactly are we searching, Dean?”  
“I don't know, anything... blood maybe?”  
“But wasn't there new snow in the meantime?”  
“Just have some more confidence, I'm sure we will find something...”

“Dean...”, Cas groaned. “This is the third time we're looking around this trashcan, we won't find anything... Can't we just go?”  
“No, I'm not giving up yet. We should go into the nearby bars and ask if the barkeepers saw creepy guys lingering around.”, Dean decides and starts walking faster down the street, heading to the big lights, forming the word 'BAR'.

The barkeeper just laughs at them when they ask if there were any weird and creepy groups lingering around lately and makes a wide gesture. “Take a look at the people in this room and make your own deduction.”  
“Thanks for nothing.”, Dean mutters and takes another look around the bar. “Dean, please, I'm tired, can we just go back home?”  
“Okay, I think we can keep an eye on it from the bunker...” The drive home was silent, Cas looking out of the window most of the time, occasionally shifting in his seat.

 

But nothing special happened the next days. Sam is still on the road, his case turned out to be a real shapeshifter and it was at least half a days drive away, so Dean and Cas had the whole bunker for themselves. 

The next day Dean sits in the kitchen, drinking coffee, reading the newspaper, being bored. “Come on, give me something interesting...”, he whispers while scanning the pages and tapping impatiently on the table in front of him.

Slowly Cas comes into the kitchen, looking like he is still asleep, pouring himself a cup of coffee and falling into one of the chairs next to the table. “Not in form today, are you?”, Dean chuckles which earns him a glare from Cas. “Want to eat something?”, he asks and puts the paper aside. “No, thank you... not really hungry...”, Cas mumbles into his cup. Dean stretches his arms over his head, letting his shirt move up a bit, exposing smooth skin and a trail of hair that leads a path from his navel into his boxers. Cas blushes and looks away quickly, afraid of being caught looking at Dean like that. “I'll cook something, you sure you don't want anything?”, Dean gets up and opens the door to the fridge, searching for eggs and bacon. “No... I'll go back into my room...”, he gulps down the rest of the coffee and is already gone when Dean cracks the first egg into the pan.

Dean picks up the newspaper again and reads while eating, but stops chewing when he sees an article he hasn't noticed the first time. It was about the preschool teacher they thought could be something supernatural. Turns out it wasn't. Apparently she got raped and killed some streets away from Timmy's home. That's at least where they found the body. Without thinking about it he jumps up and makes his way to Cas' room, to let him know the case was a dead end.

His door isn't properly closed, so Dean opens it a bit more and gasps quietly. Cas lies on the bed, legs spread, hand wrapped around his cock, eyes closed, mouth slightly opened, breathing heavily. 

Dean is no voyeur, really not. He should back out of the room, close the door and pretend he never saw his best friend jerking off, but he can't bring himself to move, or to even look away. And he certainly shouldn't get hard, seeing his best friend like this. And still, his cock twitches with interest at the sight.

Suddenly Cas slows down until he stops moving his hands entirely and moves them up to bury his face in them, a sigh escaping his lips. Deans heart stops beating for a moment. Why did he stop? What was wrong? He shifts his weight to the other leg what makes Cas looks up, looking directly into Deans eyes. “Dean...”  
“It's okay, I just wanted to... sorry... I could say I didn't saw anything but that would be a lie... I'm sorry...”, he blurts out and feels himself blushing. “Dean... it's not working...”, Cas whispers just loud enough to hear. “It looked different some seconds ago...”, Dean can't help but chuckle. “It hurts a bit... it shouldn't hurt, right?”, Cas sounds so innocent, a weird thought considering what he was doing some moments ago. “Dean, show me... please...”, Cas whimpers and Dean slowly gets into the room, eyes fixed on the naked ex-angel sitting on the bed. He carefully sits down on the end of the bed. “You want me to... teach... you?”, Dean whispers and Cas nods. 

“Then...”, he coughs. “show me how you usually do it...” Cas looks down and does as he's told. Sitting nearer now, Dean sees Cas is squeezing too hard to give him any pleasure, no wonder he says it hurts. “Softer...”, he whispers. “You don't want to strangle it, just give it a bit of friction, not too much...” Cas bites his lip. “It's really better.”, he breathes out and a small whimper escapes his lips as he twists a little before going down again. “Think about someone you find attractive. What about Casey? I think I felt a connection between you two...”, Dean whispers and Cas stops for a moment. He shakes his head. “Someone else...”, he breathes out and reaches for his balls with the other hand. The loud moan coming from Castiels mouth distracts Dean to wonder who else he's thinking of. Cas lets himself fall against the headboard of the bed to get better access, continuing stroking his cock. “Dean...”  
“I'm here, it's alright, just lose yourself in the feeling.” Cas moans get louder and louder. He arches his back, breathing hard. Dean feels himself getting harder every second, watching him, listening to these sweet sounds coming from Cas. He has to bite his lips to restrain himself from moaning. This feels so wrong, but at the same time so right.

After a few more strokes on his cock and encouraging words from Dean, he can finally feel his climax approaching. He let's out a low, strangled "Dean!" and arches his back even more, lifting himself off the mattress til he feels himself come down, ragged breathing leaving his mouth. As Dean sees Cas lying there, come streaking his stomach and chest, he can't help but thinks he's fucking beautiful. Cas opens his eyes slowly. “Dean... my first orgasm...”, he whispers exhausted. “You're welcome...”, Dean whispers, smiling. 

Cas closes his eyes and let's himself fall back into the cushions, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, bearing a content smile. Dean can't take his eyes off him. As his eyes roam over the glorious body of the former angel he gets almost painfully reminded of his own erection screaming for attention. He carefully gets up from the bed and turns towards the door to take care of it.

“Dean? Please don't go...”, Cas looks at him with big, blue eyes. “But...”, he struggles to find the right word and makes a gesture to his middle. “You don't need to be shy, Dean, where do you think I got the ball-fondling from?”, Cas grins at him, head tilted and Dean blushes. Cas watched him? “Son of a bitch...”, he whispers. 

“So... you like to watch me?”, Deans voice lacked its usual confidence and his mind was still unsure about the whole thing, but his body is obviously into the game, so he slowly slips out of the robe he is wearing, letting it fall to the ground. Cas, obviously enjoying the view, straightens himself up against the headboard and licks his lips in anticipation of what follows. 

Dean makes a step out of the puddle of his robe on the ground and moves his hand over his stomach, slowly moving more and more fabric before finally pulling the shirt over his head and letting it fall to the ground too. 

Only less than three steps away from the bed he lowers the waistband of his trousers, moving it under his hipbones. Cas, face flushed with arousal, changes his position, now sitting on the edge of the bed, inviting the hunter into his arms. Forgetting all of his doubts, just feeling, Dean comes to a halt directly in front of Cas, standing between his spread legs. “I've been dreaming of this for a long time...”, Castiel breathes out and leaves small kisses all over Deans chest, making both of their hearts flutter excitedly. His hands move over Deans back, just barely touching it. “This feels so unreal...”  
“It is real, I'm right here with you.”, Cas mutters against the soft skin of Deans stomach and slowly hooks his fingers into the waistband, tugging lightly. Dean sighs in approval and wiggles his hips, earning an amused grin. But instead of freeing him of the fabric Cas takes his time, he wants to enjoy this moment, this moment he has been dreaming of, as much as he can, breathing in the scent of _Dean_ which leaves him lightheaded. “Cas, I swear to – do something or...”, his next words cut off by the surprise of Cas pulling his trousers down with a swift motion. “Finally.”, he growls, pushing Cas down on the mattress, straddling his thighs, leaning down, taking all of his courage, taking the last step, pressing his lips on Cas'. It feels like a firework exploding in their chests, finally tasting these sweet lips they have been so thirsty for. Deans fingers glide through Cas hair, pulling it lightly, making him moan into the others mouth, Cas leaving soft red streaks on Deans back. They grind their hips together, searching for friction, sharing their breaths in between kisses. “Dean...”, Cas' husky voice filling the small room, followed by a deep groan as Dean licks his hand for lubrication and presses their cocks together, rubs them both at the same time, getting faster. Cas throws his head back into the mattress, the feeling almost too much, but oh so good, his head spinning. Dean feels his orgasm coming, takes the chance and bites into the exposed skin between neck and shoulders, making Cas groan even more and that's about it. His climax hits Dean like lightning. Shuddering he releases on Cas skin, spasms through his body making him twitch and collapsing on his lover. Cas strokes Deans hair lovingly, looking at the blissed face lying on his chest. “Hey, don't fall asleep yet, or at least not directly on me.”, Cas laughs and shakes him softly. 

Dean opens his eyes again, looking at the former angel, love in his eyes, and without thinking he straightens up, nudges down the bed, kneeling in front of it and leaves trails of kisses on Cas' abdomen, going down, lapping his tongue at the leaking cock. Cas gasps for air, overwhelmed by the feeling of Deans mouth on his cock. It doesn't take him long to reach climax, warning him with a high “Dean!”, getting worked through his orgasm, leaving him as a completely speechless, heavy breathing mess.

Grinning broadly Dean comes back up to Cas and kisses him deeply, letting him taste himself. Slowly releasing the kiss, they look at each other, Dean stroking Cas hair. “I love you Dean...”, Cas whispers and falls asleep. “I love you too, angel...”, he whispers back, presses a kiss on Cas temple and throws a blanket over them, snuggling close to the warm body next to him, feeling completely happy.

“I love you too, Cas...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> my very first english oneshot, already thinking about writing more to this plot. please tell me if I made mistakes, just want to get better. :)  
> written as a secret santa gift for [cosmoscas](http://cosmoscas.tumblr.com)


End file.
